Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel process for preparing substituted anthranilic acid derivatives of the formula (I)
in which                R1 is optionally singly or multiply, identically or differently fluorine- or chlorine-substituted C1-C6-alkyl, or C6-C10-aryl, or is a hetaryl radical of the general formula (II)        
                R1 is preferably C1-C3-alkyl, C6-aryl or a hetaryl radical of the general formula (II),        R1 is more preferably C1-C2-alkyl or a hetaryl radical of the general formula (II),where        R8 is C1-C6-alkyl, C3-C6-cycloalkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-alkylthio, C1-C4-alkylsulphinyl, C1-C4-alkylsulphonyl, which may optionally be mono- or polysubstituted identically or differently by fluorine or chlorine, or is fluorine, chlorine, cyano, alkylamino, dialkylamino, cycloalkylamino or C3-C6-trialkylsilyl,        R8 is preferably fluorine, chlorine or C1-C6-alkyl,        R8 is more preferably fluorine or chlorine,        Z is CH or N,        Z is preferably and more preferably N,and        Y is hydrogen, fluorine, chlorine, optionally singly or multiply, identically or differently fluorine- or chlorine-substituted C1-C6-alkyl, C3-C6-cycloalkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4 alkylthio, C1-C4-alkylsulphinyl, C1-C4-alkylsulphonyl, or is cyano, alkylamino, dialkylamino, cycloalkylamino, C3-C6-trialkylsilyl or a radical of the general formula (III)        
where                R9 is C1-C5-alkyl which may optionally be mono- or polysubstituted identically or differently by halogen,        R9 is preferably C1-C3 perfluoroalkyl,        R9 is more preferably CF3 or C2F5,        R2 is an OR5 or NR6R7 radical,        R2 is preferably and more preferably OR5,        R2 is likewise preferably and more preferably NR6R7,where        R5, R6 and R7 are each independently hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl, or C6-C10-aryl, R5, R6 and R7 are preferably each independently hydrogen, C1-C3-alkyl or C6-aryl, R5, R6 and R7 are more preferably each independently hydrogen or C1-C2-alkyl,        R3 is hydrogen, optionally singly or multiply, identically or differently fluorine- or chlorine-substituted C1-C6 alkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy or C3-C6-cycloalkyl,        R3 is likewise halogen,        R3 is preferably C1-C5-alkyl,        R3 is more preferably methyl, ethyl or tert-butyl,        R3 is likewise preferably and more preferably chlorine,        R4 is hydrogen, fluorine, chlorine, cyano, optionally singly or multiply, identically or differently fluorine- or chlorine-substituted C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-alkylthio, C1-C4-alkylsulphinyl, C1-C4-alkylsulphonyl, C1-C4-alkylamino, di(C1-C4-alkyl)amino, C3-C6-cycloalkylamino, (C1-C4-alkoxy)imino, (C1-C4-alkyl)(C1-C4-alkoxy)imino, SF5 or C3-C6-trialkylsilyl,        R4 is preferably hydrogen, chlorine or cyano,        R4 is more preferably chlorine or cyano,characterized in that substituted anthranilic acid derivatives of the formula (IV)        
in which the R1, R3 and R4 radicals are each as defined aboveand                X is chlorine, bromine or iodine, preferably bromine or iodine, more preferably bromine,are reacted in the presence of a palladium catalyst and optionally of a phosphine ligand simultaneously with carbon monoxide and a compound of the general formula (V)R5—OH  (V)in which R5 is as defined aboveor a compound of the general formula (VI)HNR6R7  (VI)in which R6 and R7 are each as defined above.        